youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Rufus Whiskers
Rufus was a caring wolf, with a great affinity for pups and his pack. Though displaying unmistakable dominant behaviors and keeping a solid rank within the pack, Rufus could often be found in the company of pups and younger wolves, whether he be watching their play or participating a bit himself. Whiskers 'Rufus '(WM012) was born on the twenty-first of April, 2003 into a group of wolves called the Whiskers. His parents were the dominant pair of the Whiskers at that time, Nakomis and Beetle. He was born with two brothers named Zansar (WM013) and Tama (WM014), and one sister named Rosie (WF015). When he was born the Whiskers numbered eleven adult wolves so all four pups made it through their first year, with the exception of Rosie that died of disease. In November 2003 Nakomis sadly died and Rufus' aunt took over as the new dominant female in the group, till she was soon deposed by Ryley. Ryley was later overthrown by Rufus' older sister, Vialli. Rufus' father, Beetle, remained as the alpha male. Rufus stayed in his pack for one more year before he went on his first roving trip In 2005, along with his older brothers Lancelot and Pozzo. They roved at the Drie Doring Pack however he wasn't successful, unlike Lancelot that managed to mate with a female. During their absense a large group of roving males emigrated into the pack and kicked out Beetle and Zansar, who were the eldest males. When Rufus and his two brothers tried to rejoin the Whiskers they were chased off by the new males so, instead, they teamed up with Beetle and Zansar and kept roving. Roving Male The males visited nearby packs like the Java and RockStars but were unsuccessful, they were unable to join or take over other packs so they stayed together struggling to survive. Unfortunately Zansar couldnt survive the harsh winter and died. Rufus, Lancelot, Beetle and Pozzo stayed together and managed to survive on their own for almost a whole year, though all four males wandered off and were last seen by November of 2006. Rufus was believed to be dead like the other males, however he reappeared on December of that year near the Drie Doring pack. It was already mating season and Rufus was hoping to join a pack or steal a female to start his own pack. He stalked the Drie Doring for some time before he managed to mate with a rebellious female named Tiree. However he was chased after mating with her so he could not start a pack. Luckily not long after that Tiree and some other wolves from the Drie Doring separated and never reunited, Rufus took this chance and joined the splinter group. Hobgoblin Being the only unrelated male he took over as alpha male with Tiree as his mate in the new pack known as the Hobgoblin. On spring Tiree gave birth to Rufus' first pups: Byzantine, Constantinople and another unnamed pup that died. Next year the pack welcomed five more pups into the family when Tiree gave birth to Cagliostro, Sutica, Gobolino, Merlino and Morgana, there was another pup but died. Next year they produced another litter of four unfortunately only two of them survived, they were named Jimp and Squig. This was his last litter before Rufus died of an unknown causes. Family Mother: Nakomis Father: Beetle Brother(s): Zansar and Tama Sister(s): Rosie Mate: Tiree Category:Male Wolves Category:Whiskers Wolves Category:Hobgoblin Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Non Role Play Characters